


Two Words

by SherryBaby14



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Self Harm, Tattoo, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: You return to the clubhouse after being on the run for the past year.  Are you ready to return to your old life?





	Two Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is not non-con, but it leans a little dark as far as the relationship. Please don't read if this offends you

The handle was right there. You reached for it, only to pull your hand back, cradling it as if you almost placed your palm into a pit of snakes. You bit your lip. That was exactly what you were doing, diving right back into a pit of vipers. 

You turned around and almost broke into a sprint, you envisioned running so fast and hard that your heart would explode. But if you did that the running would never stop. And you were tired. Running was no longer an option. It was time to go home, if he would take you.

The door creaked open and you stepped inside, your nose smacked with the scent of stale beer and cigarette butts. Empty bottle littered the clubhouse bar, but it looked like someone already started picking up, you expect it to be dirtier considering the night before was Black Wednesday.

Your eyes went to the mugshot wall, unsurprisingly a few additional photos had been added. The sneakers you wore didn’t make much noise as you walked over, interested to see who was arrested this year. There he was, the picture newer proving he had a run-in with the law again. Your heart started throbbing at the sight of him. 

As if the photo put you in a trance you lifted your hand to run your fingers down his face while the back of your brain screamed at you to run. Running was a better option than this life. At least when you were on the run you had freedom or a sense of it. Here you would be trapped again, owned. You winced your eyes shut and tried to fight off the anxiety. Owned maybe, but protected. Fed. Cherished even. 

“Party’s over lady.” An unfamiliar voice made you turn. “It’s Thanksgiving. Get the fuck out of here.”

The prospect didn’t look at you as he threw the empty bottles into the garbage bag with a clink. You had a feeling this was how he was spending his holiday. It never occurred to you that the first person you ran into would be a stranger. You blinked your tears away and tried to think of what to say.

“I mean it. Get the fuck out of here.” The prospect walked around the bar and grabbed your upper arm. “I have enough to do and I’d like to get to Gemma’s before all the turkey is gone.” 

He dragged you towards the door, literally taking you out with the trash. You didn’t like his hand on you and felt the panic rise in your chest. Maybe this is what you deserved, what would happen anyway, but it shouldn’t be decided by a prospect. 

Mustering all your strength you pulled your fist back and flung it towards his cheek. Your strength was low, but luckily your aim was crap too and you nailed him right in the throat. He dropped your arm and the garbage bag and brought his hands to his knees as he almost keeled over, struggling for air. 

You took a few steps back and tripped, landing on your ass with a thud. The prospect looked at you with pure rage. You’d seen girls beaten in this place before and knew he was within his right to retaliate, especially if you were some Crow Eater, but that was never your title. 

“I don’t have time for this shit!” The prospect gave you a disgusted look before walking towards the back. “JAX?”

He called a name familiar to you. This was it, your last chance to retreat. To cancel your asinine plan and return to the free world. You heard footsteps and scrambled to your feet, taking quick steps towards the exit. Your hand was on the door when the footsteps entered the room.

“This is what you were scared of?” The sound of Jax smacking the prospect on the back of the head echoed across the space. “Looks like she’s taking off anyway.”

“Or she’s blocking the exit and is going to attack prospect again.” Tig laughed. “Get out here honey. There’ll be another party tomorrow, but holidays are for family.”

Family. The word was always foreign to you. The only time you had any sense of what it meant was when you were under this roof. Of course, it wasn’t the typical bond, but you always felt like you belonged when you were here. Sure it came with rules and obedience and the occasional punishment, but now that felt like a small price to pay. 

“Alright. Rock, paper, scissors for who has to make the whore leave.” Tig clearly hadn’t changed. 

Not wanting to wait for one of them to strong arm you again you closed your eyes, took a deep breath, and turned around. When you opened your lids none of them were looking at you. Tig and Jax were readying to play their game, but before Jax threw he glanced up. The smile on his face vanished to a look of shock.

“What the fuck man?” Tig held his fingers in the shape of a scissor and looked up at Jax. 

The VP gave Tig a smack and he turned his vision towards you as well. The playful smile vanished and he blinked several times, both of them probably thought they were staring at a ghost. 

“Hello Y/N.” Jax kept his voice low. Without breaking eye contact he nodded towards the hall. 

Tig disappeared and your heart fluttered, no doubt about who he was going to retrieve. Your hand went behind you and grabbed the door handle, again fearing this was a mistake.

“Don’t do that Darling.” Jax shook his head. “I’d have to chase you and nobody wants that.” 

He held his arms in front of him as if he were cornering a wild animal. 

“You’re here for a reason. I don’t think you want to run again anyway, do you?” His blue eyes got closer, making you feel smaller than you were. 

Your voice caught in your throat as your back hit the door. Jax continued to stalk towards you. You wished your body would melt into the frame and you could vanish from this place once again. You could feel the heat of his breath on your face and peeked your eyes open. His arm was stretched over his head and you looked to see him slide a bolt into place, locking the exit. 

Something in you started to break again. You were trapped, but this time you had done it to yourself. Returning here was an awful idea. Panic filled your veins.

“Y/N?” Your attention snapped to behind the bar.

The soft Irish accent filled your ears and your toes started to curl. Jax started to back away and you felt exposed.   
“Fuck.” Chib’s voice centered you on him again. 

It felt like nobody else was alive on the entire planet as you looked into his eyes. He grunted before jumping over the bar and stalking towards you. Your hands went to his face and you started to stroke his cheek, almost unsure if he was real or not. He wrapped his fingers around your upper arms and studied you, in the same way, his eyes trailing every bit of your skin with possessiveness.

All your fears vanished in a single moment and a sense of shame came over you. Since you had arrived you were at a loss for words, but now only two seemed to matter.

“I’m sorry.” You dropped your head to his shoulder and breathed in Chib’s scent. Leather, gunsmoke, and a hint of mint. That was your man.

He slid his hand around your back and pulled you against him, squeezing you tight. You gripped onto his vest, never wanting to let him go. Time seemed to stand still. You weren’t sure if Chibs held you for a minute or an hour. Finally, you calmed down enough to ask a question. 

“Are you mad at me?” You looked up at the man who had taken such care of you, ruled your life with an iron fist, kept you in line, declared you as his property. 

“Furious.” He brushed your hair back and placed a kiss on your forehead. “You have no idea how much trouble you’re in Baby Doll.” 

A shiver went down your body, knowing you deserved whatever punishment Chibs wanted to dole out. One of your biggest fears about coming back to this place was being replaced or turned away. You nodded your head, hoping if you agreed with him neither of those things would happen. 

Chibs leaned down and placed his shoulder on your stomach, your body went forward as he stood up, your ass swinging in the air and head down by your ankles. Even upside down the walk to his room was familiar. He kept one arm firmly around your waist, securing you to his shoulder.

He opened the door to his room and kicked it shut. You heard his reach around and flip the deadbolt, you were grateful, it meant he wasn’t going to toss you out yet. In one motion he set you down on the edge of the bed. You sat up as he knelt before you. His salt and pepper beard and hair had grown since you’d left. Chibs started to untie your sneakers and you lifted your foot to help him.

“Where have you been?” His accent made your stomach flutter as he pulled off the first shoe.

“As far west as Michigan.” You lifted your other foot. “Small towns off the highway.”

“Did you hitchhike?” He pulled your other shoe off.

“Yes.” You wouldn’t lie to him.

He looked up at you, not trying to hide the anger in his eyes. 

“You know better than that.” He yanked off a sock. “Did anyone hurt you while you were on your little adventure?”

You shook your head. There were a few close calls, but you always carried mace. You didn’t think Chibs needed the details at the moment. His disappointment made you cross your arms as if you could cover the last year. He pulled off your other sock and then reached up and grabbed your wrist, unfolding your cloak of protection.

“What did you do for money?” He grabbed your other wrist. 

“Waitress.” You knew what he was asking. “I couldn’t hold down a job. Whenever anyone with a cut came in I was scared they would notice me.” 

Chibs pulled your other wrist forward. He grabbed the bottom of your shirt and pulled it over your head. He flung the long sleeved item to the floor and pulled your hands together. He flipped them over and pushed them together. The tattoos on each wrist forming your symbol, letting anyone who could read them understand who you belonged to and where to find him. 

“Or were you scared they would notice this?” Chibs raised an eyebrow. 

You nodded and he sighed. 

“I’ll have to get you one in a more public place.” He stroked the side of your neck. “One you won’t be able to hide so easily.” 

You had struggled to keep your wrists covered, there was no way your hair would be enough to cover a neck tattoo. You let out a whimper at the thought. Chibs grabbed your chin. 

“You just came back and already thinking about running again?” His eyes went dark. “You should be grateful for my marks.”

“I won’t run again.” You softened your expression. “It was a mistake. I’m sorry.” 

“I know you are.” Chibs nodded. He dropped his glance towards your jeans and started to undo your fly. You didn’t stop him. “I spent a lot of time searching for you Y/N. I was scared you were dead. Do you know what that feels like?”

“Yes.” You thought about all the nights he disappeared on club missions, how many times you didn’t think he was coming back.

Your eyes caught him and there was a hint of sorrow in them. He shook his head and instead tugged on your jeans. You lifted your butt and they slid off, leaving you in only your bra and panties. Chibs tossed the jeans with your shirt and then moved to sit on the bed next to you. You turned towards him. His eyes studied you, no doubt looking for signs of trauma.

“I stayed clean. I didn’t hurt myself either.” You wanted him to be proud of that, proud of you. 

“But you wanted to?” Chibs asked. “Is that why you came back to me?” 

You looked away in shame, feeling like a weak human being. Chibs put his finger under your chin and tilted your face back towards his. 

“You have zero privileges or trust.” His eyes darkened again. “You have to start at the bottom again and earn your way back. Every night until I see fit you’re going to receive a punishment and you’re going to thank me for it. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” You hated it when he was mad at you, but you did deserve it. “I’m sorry.”

“Starting tomorrow.” Chib’s lips twitched into a smile.

“What?” You started to ask.

“Tonight, I’m just thankful you’re back.” He licked his lips. “And I’m going to give you several reasons never to leave me again.”

Before you could comprehend his statement his lips were on yours. They were soft and inviting. You let out a squeak of surprised and his hand went behind your head, holding you in place. He parted them and slid his tongue into your mouth. The immediate passion he brought was so much you were sure your legs would have given out if you weren’t already seated. 

Chib’s other hand went up your back and unhooked your bra. It felt forward and he tossed it away. His hand went straight to your chest and he kneaded your mound. You let out a whimper, forgetting how good the man’s touch was. His fingers were rough and calloused, bringing a different sensation on your tender buds as he tweaked them into stiffness. 

“You’ve been a very bad girl Y/N.” The Irish tone sent another wave of arousal through you. Chibs resumed the kiss in between speaking and started to slide his hand down your stomach over your panties. “But fuck, I missed you.” 

His fingertips brushed over your core and you let out a moan. He responded with a chuckle before gathering the crotch of your panties in his fist and yanking them down. You brought your hands up to his cheeks as he pushed you backward, laying you down while his mouth was still over yours. 

Chib’s hand slid up your bare thigh until his fingers were at your slit. He pushed down until they were at your entrance and inserted one with ease. You hadn’t realized how wet you were for him, but honestly, your body started readying itself before you even stepped foot in the clubhouse. 

“Even though you’ve been so naughty you’ve kept your training.” Chibs moved to your neck. “Prepared for me already.” 

He added a second finger and you arched your back as he curled them forward, working against the fleshy patch on your interior. He licked up your neck and stopped at your ear.

“Tell me Y/N.” The accent would be the death of you. “How many men touched you like this?”

“None.” You shook your head. “Only you.” 

There was a look of approval on his face and you craned your neck, wanting to hear two words on his lips, remind you that you aren’t all that bad. 

“Un-un.” He shook his head. “You don’t deserve that. You have to earn it.” 

He curled his fingers faster and you cried out, gripping onto the side of his arm. 

“Be lucky I’m allowing this.” He went back to kissing your neck.

There was no denying the tightness forming inside of you, the way your insides were growing needy as you started rocking your body back and forth with Chib’s hand. You always focused so much on your reasons for leaving it was easy to forget this was one of the main ones for returning. The way only he could make you feel. 

“Now cum, like the good girl you can be.” Chib’s said those two words and that was it for you. 

A shudder went through your entire body as you exploded on his hand. Your body gushing juices around his fingers as a ringing started forming in your ears. His hand disappeared and your head lulled back on the pillow. 

You spread your legs and bent your knees, knowing what was coming next. Good girl, that was what you wanted to be for him. You wished you could erase the last year. You wondered what your life would have been if only you’d stayed. 

You gasped as Chib’s started sliding into your hole. His cock always managed to fill you up to the point you were unsure you could take any more. Time had not changed that and soon his head was taping at your cervix. 

Your hands went back to his shoulders as you steadied yourself, knowing he was about to start pounding into you, but right now your body was for him and you would give him anything he wanted. You gripped his t-shirt and let out a whimper.

“No.” He looked down on you. “Right now you’re the only one naked. You don’t deserve to feel my skin on yours.” 

He leaned down and the leather of his vest pushed against your nipples as he started to thrust inside of you. The sensation wasn’t painful, but it would have felt much better to feel him bare against you. Chibs didn’t start out slow as he continued pumping in and out of you.

He started to roll his pelvis, brushing against your ignored clit. The action made you squirm against him and try to position yourself in a way that you received more pressure on the engorged bud. Chibs entertained your efforts and started moving in a corresponding way.

It didn’t take long until you were coming undone again, a withering mess underneath him. Your orgasm was so powerful, you could feel it at your fingertips. Chibs did not slow down, and every thrust sent you back into euphoria, but there was one piece of information you had to share before your paramour joined you in climax. 

“I’m not on the pill.” You whispered into his ear.

He always took care of your medications, of course, there was no way you would have continued them after you ran away. That would have meant a paper trail. 

Chib’s ignored your comment and let out another grunt. Then he pushed in hard and you cried out again, the waves of your orgasm continuing as he pressed into your cervix. His cock was blowing up inside of you, coating your womb with his white juices. 

“You’re still in so much trouble Y/N.” Chibs let out heavy breaths. “Tomorrow.” 

He pulled out of you and rolled over on to his back. You turned on to his chest and shut your eyes as you cuddled against him. Maybe if he got you pregnant the punishment would be cut short, then you would be his good girl again, and he would have to forgive you completely. 

“Thank you.” Now those were the only two words you wanted to say.


End file.
